The Alliances
by meaghanxxx
Summary: When Claire is chosen as District 1 Tribute for the Hunger Games, she forms an alliance with Myrnin and Finnick Odair from District 8. When this alliance forms attachments, she has to make a choice. Who to love? And, why? When they're all going to die anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Helloooooooo! Ok, before I begin, I literally have no idea where this is going. I'm pretty much just going to send a few characters into the arena and see how things go. Enjoy! lol...**

**KATNISS: Issues. You have issues.**

**MYRNIN: Don't judge the insane!**

**ME: Yeah! I mean, hey, I'm totally insane!**

**PEETA: Cool, cool...**

**ME: Ok, so I literally just threw as many characters as was listed on Wikepedia (spelling?:/) and put a number from 1-12 beside them. ****_District 1 - Claire Danvers, Magnus, Cato. District 2 - Michael Glass, Katniss Everdeen, Clove. District 3 - Shane Collins, Peeta Mellark, Foxface(?) District 4 - Eve Rosser, Gale Hawthorn, Thresh. District 5 - Sam Glass, Haymitch Abernathy, Gloss and Cashmere. District 6 - Amelie, Primrose Everdeen, Brutus. District 7 - Oliver, Rue, Enobaria. District 8 - Myrnin, Finnick Odair, Beetee. District 9 - Monica Morrell, President Snow, Wiress. District 10 - Mr. Bishop, President Coin, Mags. District 11 - Frank Collins, Marvel, Johanna Mason. District 12 - Ada, Glimmer. _****And, obviously, once the names have been picked, most of them will never be mentioned again. And, no one from other districts knows each other, as in the Hunger Games. First, this is going to be in Claire's point of view at the start at least, just because it'll be easy while I'm getting used to the story. And, two people of the same sex may be picked. I'm not being picky about that. And, um, same with ages - I don't care how old they are when they get sent in!**

**ADA: Ugh, get enough information there while we wait to speak.**

**ME: Ugh, want to be the first one who gets killed? *laughs***

**MYRNIN: *sigh* Ladies, ladies...**

**ME: Oh, enjoy the first chapter! :)**

**RUE&ADA: Meaghan owns nothing.**

Chapter 1

We all stood in front of the stage, and waited for the names to be called. I stared at the brightly coloured woman from the Capitol as she called out the first name.

"Cato **(AN: Insert last name. I don't know it:P)**" I sighed in relief. Nobody I loved was chosen... Yet. We waited for the second name.

"Claire Danvers."

I froze in shock. Peacekeepers walked me up to the stage. I stared out at the group of people standing in front of me. I shook Cato's hand, while thinking, 'Why did nobody volunteer?'

We were brought away to the place where we could say goodbye to our loved ones. I sat patiently, and my parents came in.

"Claire!" They rushed to hug me.

"No matter what you see out there, you stay safe and alive," I immediatly insisted. "Dad, keep your heart in check. Mom, please, please, _please _keep the two of you safe."

They promised.

"Time's up." They were brought outside.

I sat alone. Nobody else was going to come see me, I was sure.

I was brought out to Cato, and we were brought to the train. Our mentor, a man named Magnus, gave us a lot of information that would be helpful in the arena. Then, we watched the reapings. District Two's tributes were Michael Glass and Katniss Everdeen, Three's were Shane Collins and Peeta Mellark, Four's were Eve Rosser and Gale Hawthorn, Five's were Sam Glass and Haymitch Abernathy, Six's were Primrose Everdeen and a woman named Amelie, Seven's were a guy named Oliver and a young girl named Rue, Eight's were Finnick Odair and a guy named Myrnin, Nine's were Monica Morrell and Wiress, Ten's were a guy called Bishop and agirl named Mags, Eleven's were Frank Collins and Johanna Mason, and Twelve's were Ada and Glimmer.

Cato, sitting beside me on the couch, groaned. "That guy, Shane, looks like a tank."

"As opposed to you?" I scoffed, and got up and went to the room I was given. Tomorrow, we would be in the Capitol.

"Good luck with training."

I immediately walked over to the knot-tying section. I had been training for this my whole life, just in case. I practiced the knots.

"District One?"

I turned to see two young girls standing behind me. "Hi. Six and Seven?"

"Yeah." The blonde girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Prim. This is Rue. That girl over there," she pointed, "is my sister, Katniss."

"From Two?"

"Yeah. I don't actually know how that happened. My mother only told me that when she was saying goodbye."

"So did my father." Katniss appeared behind her.

"Hi. I'm Claire," I introduced.

"Ok. Hey, Michael!" she called. "Weights?" The guy from Two ran over and picked her up, and brought her over to the weights."

"Well, I'm going to go over to Amelie," Prim said, waving and walking away.

"Oh, there's Oliver. Bye!" Rue left.

I sighed. Cato came over, then. "Need any help?" he offered.

"No."

"Claire." He grabbed my shoulders. "Come on. We're District One's tributes! Work with me?"

"I don't need to form an alliance. I won't be a Career."

He groaned and walked away.

I continued knot-tying in peace for about five minutes before another voice interrupted.

"Hi."

I turned and groaned while I was doing so, but cut off.

_I swear, the guys from District 8 didn't look this good in the tape of the reaping._

"Hi," I smiled.

"I'm Myrnin. This is Finnick. Claire, right?"

I nodded.

"Need some help?"

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I am not forming an alliance."

"Why?"

"What's the point? We'd have to kill each other anyway."

Finnick and Myrnin crouched down. "Come on!" they begged.

"NO!" I snapped.

They backed up and walked away.

_Great job, Claire. Two absolutely gorgeous guys, and you scare them off._

Later that night, I lay in bed, crying. I knew I would do my best to make it home, though.

For my own sake, if nothing else.

The next day was our interviews with Caesar Flickerman **(AN: Did I get the name right? Been a while since I read them:/) **I was second, and my stylist had dressed me in a beautiful purple dress, with a tight top half, and a puffed out skirt. Magnus had decided my style would be 'Mysterious'. He thought I was a closed off person. He had told me to "Do whatever. If you screw this up, you're dead anyway." My boost of confidence from my mentor(!)

"Our second tribute from District One, Claire Danvers!"

I walked out, and Caesar kissed my cheek. We sat down.

"So, Claire."

"Yeah?" I laughed lightly.

"How do you feel about this?"

"This? The training, the fact that I'm here, or the Games themselves?"

He took my hand. "All of them."

I shook my head. "Well, the training is... Awkward."

"How so?"

"I'm being offered alliances by a lot of Districts, but I've rejected them all."

"Why?"

"Because, I work alone. Nobody gets to help me, or tell me what to do. For example, District 8. The two guys from that District came up and asked me for an alliance, and later that day, the girl from Twelve, Ada, who I've actually never met before, came up and asked me why I wouldn't want to work with two guys who were so gorgeous."

Caesar laughed. "And, what did you tell her?"

"I believe my exact words were, 'What difference does it make that they're beautiful? That'll make them harder to kill.' Then I told her to have good luck killing someone if they make it into your heart." My voice lowered. "I told her I was speaking from experience."

"You've killed someone you loved?" Caesar gasped.

I sighed, and continued whispering. "You should have asked Cato that question."

The buzzer went off.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, that was Claire Danvers! Now, time for District Two's Michael Glass!" I walked off, then ran at Cato and started crying.

"Claire?"

I dried my eyes. "Damn. Sorry, Cato."

He wiped my eyes. "It's ok." He knew I meant I was sorry for what I did.

For killing his sister.

Accidentally, of course. During training for the Games, I hit her with an arrow.

"Good luck tomorrow, Claire."

I laughed. "Wonder what the arena will be like."

Cato stared at me. "You find that funny?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't it be? We know there's going to be trees. Probably a big forest or something, with the Cornucopia in the midle."

"As per usual."

We turned to watch the rest of the interviews. Finnick was up there.

"So, Finnick, you were watching the interviews before yours?" Caesar asked.

"Of course."

"And, did you hear Claire's?"

"Yes. I listened especially to hers."

"You did?"

"She's very interesting. Ada, on the other hand, I wasn't expecting that from. Myrnin and I haven't spoken to her much, at all really. But we both seem to have a quiet fascination with Claire Danvers. I think it will make the Games interesting."

"Yes, I'm sure it will. Well, our time's up!"

Finnick walked off stage and came over to me. "Reconsidering my offer?" He winked at me.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"An alliance. With me. And Myrnin."

"Oh. Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I'll form an alliance." Words I never thought I'd say.

"Great. See you in the arena."

"At the Cornucopia?"

He stared at me. "Or, you know, out of the way?"

I smiled. "I'll see you guys around."

I was back in my room later, and I slept perfectly, the last night I would. I dressed in a daze the next morning, and waited to be brought to the arena. My tube rose and I was brought into a forest.

"Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

**ME: Well? You likey? :D**

**MYRNIN: Oh. So, a love triangle?**

**ME: Yep! Either Clyrnin, or Clinnick. (Need a shipping name for those two!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SEXY LADY!**

**MYRNIN: Gangnam style!**

**KATNISS: Damn, real mature guys.**

**MYRNIN: Hey, Meaghan?**

**ME: Yeah?**

**MYRNIN: HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY SEXY LADY!**

**ME: *blushes* Aww, Myrnin!**

**PRIM: What are they talking about, Katniss?**

**GALE: Well, you see, Prim, when a man-**

**KATNISS: Don't! Gale! *growls***

**ME: You guys want the chapter up or not? Don't you want to know if you're all still alive?**

**ALL: YEAH!**

**ME: Here's chapter 2! :)**

**SHANE&PEETA: Meaghan owns nothing!**

Chapter 2

I stared across the Cornucopia. Finnick caught my eye, and Myrnin too, about three spots away from him. They both gestured towards the forest behind them. I nodded and prepared myself to run right across to them. They prepared themselves to run that way, too. The buzzer rang for us to run, and we leaped from our tubes, me running towards Myrnin and Finnick.

"Claire!"

I turned to see a spear flying right past me. I ducked and suddenly two pairs of arms were around me, dragging me forward. I looked up to see Finnick and Myrnin dragging me along. We made it to the forest and ran for a long time.

After a while, we slowed down to a walk.

"So, you changed your mind?" Myrnin asked.

"He convinced me." I gestured towards Finnick.

"Good. Somehow, I think you'll be very helpful."

"What does it matter? At least two of us are going to die anyway," I reminded him.

"Damn, you have a very positive view on life, Claire!"

"Thanks, guys," I laughed.

We walked in silence for about half an hour longer, before sitting under a large tree. I noticed that both Myrnin and Finnick had managed to grab a pack and a weapon. I glared at them. Myrnin had grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows, and Finnick had a spear. When they opened their packs, Myrnin's held a water purifier, a sleeping bag, and a pack of dried fruit. Finnick's just held a flask, and another sleeping bag. Both bags held rope.

"Should be helpful," I sighed.

"It will. At least we have sleeping bags that will keep us warm," Finnick observed.

"Yeah, two of them. And there's three of us."

"You just share with one of us. You don't take up much space, Claire!" Myrnin teased.

"I'm going to just sleep in the same sleeping bag as someone I hardly know?"

"You can alternate," Finnick suggested. "Same sleeping bag as me one night, Myrnin the next."

"Ok," I agreed.

After walking a little while longer, we decided to set up camp in trees, like we had seen done in previous Games. After a game of rock, paper, scissors, I climbed into the tree and into the sleeping bag with Myrnin. In the opposite tree, we watched Finnick tie his rope, as we tied ours.

"Comfy?"

I looked up at him, and unconciously snuggled further into his chest as his arms tightened around me. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good. Night, Claire."

I slept lightly, jumping at every light noise. As soon as I saw Finnick awake in his tree, I shook Myrnin awake, and we nearly fell out of the tree.

"Woah!" Myrnin screamed.

"Sssh!" I hit him, and covered his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my hand. "Reflex."

I nodded and took my hand away. We slowly made our way back to the top of our branch, and fixed ourselves, then got out of the sleeping bag, rolled it up, and made our way over to Finnick.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. Lets go find water. Don't eat that food if you can help it, need to make it last. I marched further into the forest, leaving the - what I assumed were - brothers to follow behind. "Coming?" I called back.

Suddenly, a pair of arms lifted me up and started running ahead. Myrnin's voice behind us called, "Finnick! Put her down and help me find water!"

I was set down. "Thanks, Finnick," I laughed quietly.

We walked in silence for a long time before the cannons started. I counted the gongs.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Seven dead. I waited for the pictures to be shown in the sky.

Cato, from District One.

_Oh, crap._

Wiress from District 9. Bishop and Mags from Ten. Frank and Johanna from Eleven, and Glimmer from Twelve.

"Well," I sighed. "If District One has a winner, it'll be me." I marched ahead again, more of a need to be alone rather than thirst or hunger driving me.

"Claire?" Myrnin and Finnick called.

I fell.

I rose from the pool, coughing. I'd fallen into a lake.

"Here's your water supply!" I called to them. They laughed and started taking off their shirts. I stared, shocked. Damn, they were fit! I scooped up some water and avoided their gazes, watchig them swim over to me from the corner of their eyes.

"Were you and Cato close?"

I turned to look at Finnick. "We used to be. But, you know how in some Districts they train tributes before they enter the arena?" Finnick nodded. "Well, I was in one of those centers. With Cato, and his sister. And, I was practising with a bow and arrow. I was still getting used to it, and I got distracted by Magnus, our mentor. He helps those in the centres sometimes, and he was talking to me about the spears. I wasn't paying much attention to my bow. I let it off, and Cato's sister was standing in the way. It hit her, and she died. I haven't touched a bow since."

I felt Finnick's arms wrap around my shoulders. "Claire..."

I wrenched away and started swimming. I swam over to Myrnin, and he took me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair. "What happened?"

"Are you two brothers?" I asked him.

Myrnin nodded. "Yeah. Twins."

I lifted my head, and we stared at each other for a minute, before Myrnin lifted me up. I screamed, laughing. "What are you doing?" I squealed. I wrapped my legs around him so he couldn't throw me further into the lake. He held me for a second, before leaning down and kissing me.

After a minute, I moved my head back and started stammering. "Um, oh-oh-okay? Um..."

After about five minutes of that, Myrnin lightly kissed me again. "Happy Hunger Games.

**MYRNIN: My little assistant.**

**CLAIRE: Yeah, you say that now *winks***

**ME: *curled up in a corner crying because I love Myrnin so much and my mother won't buy me the bracelet that says 'Myrnin is my protector' on it because it's like €30:'(***

**MYRNIN: Meaghan?**

**GALE: Meaghan?**

**ME: Does anyone know where I can get a Myrnin bracelet cheap? I will love you forever if you do! :'(**

**KATNISS: Meaghan getting Gale and Myrnin to worry... Fine! *kisses Peeta***

**ME: Rate and review if you likey!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: I'M BACK! Apologies for the late update, writer's block and bad internet.**

**MYRNIN: Excuses, excuses... Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

I swam away quickly, gasping. This isn't the way the Hunger Games is supposed to be! Fear, run, survive, kill. No 'love' on that list! Of course, I shouldn't have made an alliance with the gorgeous, (fraternal) twin brothers from 8. I should have known this would happen.

I could practically feel the cameras on me, so I turned around and swam back to Finnick.

"You know, your brother just kissed me," I told him.

"I know," he said coldly. "I saw."

I poked his cheek. "Aw, Finnick, you jealous?" I teased.

"Yeah."

I stared at him. "Oh. Right."

He took my hand. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable. But, hey, you watched the interview!"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, but I really didn't think that by 'fascination' you meant that romantically."

"Well, I meant that from me and Myrnin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We both _like _you."

"Oh." After a minute of silence, I raised myself up slightly in the water and kissed him lightly.

"What was that for?"

"I'm thinking things over." I swam away alone then.

After a while, I heard voices. I quickly swam over to Myrnin and Finnick, and they grabbed me and we swam under a ledge.

It was Michael, Katniss, Shane and Ada. Ada? So, we've got two from District 2, one from 3, and one from 12. I drew further into the arms of whichever brother was holding me. He stroked my soaking hair to calm me down. How did he know that would work? I couldn't even see which one it was.

"Damn, I feel so bad," I heard Katniss complain. "I don't want to be a killer! I killed some guy that I don't even know the name of. I killed a lot of people who's names I don't know!"

"Really?" That was Ada. "I know the names of everyone I killed. Cato, Frank, and Johanna."

"That bitch," I muttered.

"Yeah, that's better. Cheerily chanting your list? Great, Ada. Why is she involved in this alliance again? And why isn't Prim?"

"Ada's here because she somehow has ways to get to the Odair twins. And Prim isn't because she's working with Amelie, Oliver and Rue and you didn't trust them."

_Get to the Odair twins? _I thought. _She has something coming for her if she tries to get to either of them!_

"Right. Of course. You know, maybe I should work with my sister, maybe find out how the hell we are related?"

"And leave us?" Michael teased. "I don't think so!"

I was watching them closely, and saw the kiss on the cheek Michael gave Katniss when they thought nobody was watching.

"Guys! We found a damn good water supply!"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Yes!" Shane yelled and cannonballed into our lake. After a minute, while Katniss, Ada and Michael were taking off their jackets, his gaze turned to us. "Hiding?" he called.

We all nodded sheepishly. We swam out to them. "Don't kill us, 'k? I have a bow and arrow, and a spear, and I can professionally use both of them!" I called.

"I could shoot her, easy," Katniss stage-whispered.

"Great." We swam out of our hiding place and over to them.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You are all so civilised!" Ada shrieked and grabbed my neck.

Myrnin and Finnick were both all over her in a second, Myrnin grabbing her weapon, and Finnick grabbing me and hiding me behind his back.

"Ada!" Myrnin exploded.

"What? This _is _the Hunger Games."

Katniss grabbed Ada and held her right above the water. "Stop. I'm not fighting them until I have to. I don't want to hurt her."

"Why not?" Ada growled.

"I promised Prim. And I care a lot more about her than about you." She dropped Ada's head under the water and came over to me. "Maybe we should join forces for a while, the seven of us. You in?"

I turned to Myrnin and Finnick, who nodded. "Sure," I told Katniss.

"Great."

After a minute of swimming around, Katniss turned back to me. "Supplies?"

"Ask the Odair twits. They ran me away from the Cornucopia immediately, but wouldn't let me get anything."

She swam away and talked to Myrnin and Finnick about their supplies.

"Smile and look pretty, girl," I muttered.

"You'll have no problem with that."

I whipped around, shocked to see Oliver sitting by the lake. "Finnick!" I screamed. "Spear!" It landed in the water behind me, and threw it at Oliver. He avoided it and picked it back up.

"Thanks for the spear. I'm only here because Prim wanted to speak with her sister."

Myrnin, standing behind me, handed me the bow and arrows sneakily. I quickly shot Oliver and watched him fall into the lake.

He didn't come back up. The cannon boomed.

"My first kill," I muttered.

Myrnin and Finnick suddenly gasped, and I screamed.

Amelie was plunging a knife right into Rue's chest.

"Rue!" Prim's voice called. I heard the little girl's scream and a tear escaped out of my eye. So much death. The cannon boomed.

"There's one alliance gone to hell," Katniss observed.

"Wonder how long ours will last," I replied.

"Not long, I'll bet."

"Obviously."

We swam around in silence for a while before Katniss's patience with Ada ran out. They'd been having a whispered arguement, before Katniss exploded.

"Ada, come on! You _know _I don't like you. You know that none of us _can _like each other!" At these words, I locked gazes with both Myrnin and Finnick, before awkwardly turning back to the fight. "Come on! You're just lucky I haven't killed you already!"

"Well, why don't you?" Ada challenged.

And she did.

Right there and then, Katniss grabbed Ada by the neck and plunged her face under the water. She called for someone to throw her a weapon, and Michael handed her a spear. She plunged it down into Ada, and within minutes the cannon had blasted.

After that, I ran from the group of people. I ran as hard and fast as I could, and ended up at the Cornucopia. I ran smack into another tribute - Gale, from District 4. He automatically grabbed my shoulders to steady me, before throwing me to the ground.

"What do you want, One?" he snapped. "Suicidal already?"

I threw myself up and snapped. I slapped him, hard, across the face and yelled, "My name is Claire, Claire Danvers. Not _One_. I am from District One, so get over yourself!" I hit him again, harder. "You listen to me, _Gale_. You are not going to live through the Hunger Games." And, with that, in my bad mood, I knocked him to the ground, took his weapon, and killed him with it. The cannon boomed. I heard voices screaming my name.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before rushing closer to the Cornucopia. I was so hungry that I didn't think twice about running towards the pile of food that I assumed was Eve, Sam, Haymitch and Monica's. The only tributes that were left that I hadn't seen. Until now.

Now, I saw them sitting at the Cornucopia, watching me. Haymitch and Monica held weapons, while Sam and Eve stood next to each other, watching their companions with looks on their faces that clearly said _I don't want to be here_. They held hands, and sat very close, but it didn't seem romantic, it seemed... Like comfort.

"CLAIRE!" Myrnin and Finnick ran up and both fought to wrap their arms around me, and keep me safe. They were followed by the rest of the group.

"What?"

"We heard the cannon and panicked!" Finnick explained.

"So did I!"

Finnick and Myrnin both moved towards me, and Finnick wrapped me into a huge hug. _He smells amazing_, I thought. Then I pulled myself away. _No, Claire! There's no time for that! Not in the Games._ I sighed.

Myrnin, Finnick and I left the others. Everything was peaceful and quiet as we made our way back to the lake, until Myrnin got hit in the stomach with an arrow.

**ME: I cried writing this...**

**MYRNIN: Killing me off?**

**ME: Maybe. *winks***

**FINNICK: She has no idea where this story is going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Hellooooooo readers! I am back! I am very sorry for the late(-ish) update, I'm struggling with the ideas in this story. I have the ending, but I can't see to get there.**

**CLAIRE: Guess that's why you're killing everybody off so quickly?**

**ME: Shut up, Claire. Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

"No!" I screamed, as he fell. I waited for the cannon to boom, but the only sounds were roaring sobs, which tore from my throat.

"Claire! Shut the hell up and let me look at him!" a male voice roared behind me.

I sat on the ground beside the lake of the Cornucopia, right in the sand. Sam crouched beside Myrnin, pulling out the spear and he called, "Eve! Our bag of medical supplies!"

Eve ran over, holding a first aid kit. A freaking first aid kit. We got sleeping bags and rope.

"Great. Fill our flasks with water and bring it over."

I slowly crawled over to them. "Myrnin," I whispered, so quietly I didn't even hear it.

Finnick heard.

He came over and sat beside me, and took my hand. I stared at Myrnin's gaping wound, slowly calming my gasping breaths. Finnick stroked my hand, and I leaned into his chest, attempting to relax.

"He'll be fine, Claire, I promise."

Sam was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

I nodded, calmer now. "I know, I know. Hard to shake old fears, though, knowing people are going to die here."

"Ah, I understand that well!" Eve's voice came up behind me.

"I haven't cried over a death yet."

"Nobody has, I don't think."

I sighed. We had been walking, me and Eve, and we sat down in the grass underneath the trees, away from everyone. I felt way too comfortable around these people that were threatening my life.

"I'll cry when Finnick or Myrnin dies. I know I will. I'll sob uncontrollably, I'll be vulnerable, and that's when I'll die."

"I'll die when Sam dies. I know it."

"Are you two... You know... Involved?"

"No. I kind of wish we were though. In another life. He is amazing."

"If we weren't in the Games?"

"Exactly," Eve nodded. "Sam is pretty damn special."

"Eve... Why do we fall in love in the Games?"

I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. "I don't know. I don't know, Claire."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Eve... All I want is to _not _be the one to kill those guys."

She nodded. "I can't kill Sam. I probably couldn't kill Michael either. They look really alike."

I nodded. "Eve... I don't know who I love."

She turned to me. "You need to stop saying my name like that," she teased. "'Eve...' But yeah, I can see how you're torn between the brothers. They both seem like great guys."

"They are. Absolutely amazing. And they both care about me! That's the worst part! I love them both! And, at least one of them is going to die. Probably both of them. Probably me, too!"

"Claire, ssh..." Eve moved even closer to me and hugged me, sensing my emotional distress. "I get it, but maybe your alliance with them is a bad idea. Stay with us? I'll kill Monica and Haymitch for you!"

I smiled. "If I stay with you, I get to kill that bitch."

Eve laughed. "We'll take them out together. Lets go!"

I smiled brightly at her, joining her laughter. "Thank you, Eve. Maybe we can convince Sam to go off with Finnick and Myrnin. Make our lives easier."

She nodded, and we both stood up. We slowly made our way back to the lake. We started running when the cannon boomed.

"Shit!" we both screamed, entering the clearing just to watch Monica fall to the ground.

I watched Finnick pull his spear out, and saw Myrnin lying beside him, clutching his arm.

"Myrnin!" I yelled, and ran towards him, grabbing Eve's first aid kit as I ran. Sam had stitched up his stomach wound perfectly, so I quickly wrapped up the cut on his arm.

"I'm fine, Claire, now help Finnick!"

I turned to see Haymitch attacking Finnick, with Eve and Sam staring open-mouthed, trying to wrap up a wound of Sam's. I flashed up from my spot on the ground and was at Finnick's side immediately...

...Weaponless.

I kicked Haymitch straight between the legs from behind, catching him by surprise.

"Damn!"

He fell to the ground. Finnick darted forward, grabbed his weapon - I didn't see what it was - and killed him.

The cannon boomed.

Finnick smiled.

"Thank you so much, Claire. I wouldn't have gotten away from him alive." He leaned down and kissed me, and it was full of passion. He didn't pull away until Eve grabbed me by the waist and carried me to the lake.

"Gonna clean the blood off," she yelled to everyone. "Holy son of a bitch, you should have seen Myrnin's face for those five minutes!" she whispered to me.

"Five minutes! Shit!"

After I cleaned myself off, we walked back over to Sam, Finnick and Myrnin. Sam immediately took Eve in his arms, and I watched him inhale the scent of her hair.

"So, who's left apart from us?" I asked.

"Well, there's you from District One," Finnick began. "Michael and Katniss from Two, Shane and Peeta from Three, Eve from Four, Sam from Five, Prim and Amelie from Six, Myrnin and me, and... That's it. The eleven of us."

"Damn... Think we should go on a hunt?" Myrnin asked.

I whipped my head around to glare at him. "Yes, Myrnin, you go off and hunt innocent people who are here by chance for absolutely no other reason than to get killed! Go! Kill Prim, a young girl who was picked on her first reaping? Go! Kill Katniss, Prim's long lost sister? Kill Shane, and Peeta, two guys you never met, who have families and jobs at home? Kill Amelie, a little old woman? Kill Eve, or Sam? Kill Michael. Kill your brother? Kill _me_? If you want to go and kill everyone, if you want to return home, then go. Just go. Kill me first! I don't want to be around to watch everybody die!"

I saw true rage in Myrnin's eyes. He was holding his weapon, and it was angled slightly towards me.

"Do you really think I want to kill? I want to go home as much as anyone else does, but I don't want to kill."

He lightly tapped me with his spear, and a light cut was made on my arm. "Claire... Do you want to kill?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He stabbed at the mark, making it much deeper, with a steady flow of blood.

"Of course not," I said, finding my voice. Who knew Myrnin was insane?

He cut the cut even deeper. I let out a loud, aching cry of pain. Then, watching the blood flow on my arm, and completely missed the spear plunging down into my leg.

**ME: There'll be a small time jump in the next one... Not noticeable, maybe 15-30 mins later?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Oh, I am so sorry! There was just, like, no words, and I had other story ideas floating around-**

**MYRNIN: And, don't forget, back to school.**

**ME: -And I was back to school after the Christmas holidays, and agh! Sorry guys, but here I am! :)**

Chapter 5

"God, Claire, I am so sorry."

We sat in the pitch black, and Sam still managed to stitch up my leg perfectly.

"It's fine, Finnick," I whispered, my gaze trailing to where I could hear Myrnin splashing around in the water, watched by Eve. I smiled at his childlike giggles.

"He cares about you," Sam muttered, following my gaze.

"As do I," Finnick whispered in my ear, before lightly biting it. I lightly batted him away, wanting to focus on the childish laughter and Eve's scolding. I lay there, listening, until the sun came up.

"Myrnin!" Finnick suddenly called. "Tent! Now!" He then proceeded to run to the tent, followed by Sam.

Eve slowly made her way over to me. "What the hell was that about?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Lets... Join them in the tent?" She nodded and we walked over to them, shaking our heads in confusion.

"Run!" Myrnin screamed to us. I stared at him, wondering what was going on. We ran, and Finnick grabbed me and held my waist, pulling me onto his lap. Sam did the same to Eve.

"What was that about?" Eve asked Sam, twisting around in his lap.

"Um, I'll tell you when I don't think there's cameras on us. Okay?"

Eve nodded, seeming transfixed. I turned over on Finnick, my legs falling on either side of him.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me?" I asked, moving, my face closer to his.

He shook his head. "Another time. Sam's right - too many cameras." He moved his face into mine and kissed me, and I forgot about questioning him anymore.

"Hey, Claire?" Myrnin called.

I sighed, leaned my forehead against Finnick's for a minute, then turned to him.

"Yes, Myrnin?"

"Are you scared of vampires?"

And the tent went into uproar.

Sam and Finnick threw me and Eve towards each other, both of us stumbling and grabbing onto each other for support. The guys flung themselves at Myrnin, Finnick covering Myrnin's mouth, and Sam holding his arms down.

"Get outside," Sam yelled at us. "Now!"

Eve and I ran outside, wondering what they were doing. She grabbed me, both of us wrapping our coats around each other. The rain continued to pound down around us, and we sat outside in silence, shivering, until Sam gestured for us to come back inside.

"W-what was t-t-that about-t?" I asked, shivering.

"Myrnin was out of line."

I turned to see Myrnin, huddled in the corner of the tent, with Finnick murmuring nonsense to him, calming him.

"What, asking us about vampires?" I scoffed. "Vampires aren't real, Sam."

"That's what the Capitol want you to think."

I scoffed again. "Okay, Sam. So Myrnin just told us vampires are real. Wonderful."

"Think about it, Claire. Why is it such a big deal?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Sam!"

"And you'd better start damn talking, boy, or your life will be the last thing you think about losing in the arena!" Eve joined in.

"Fine! The three of us are vampires! So is Michael, and Amelie!"

I laughed. "You're insane!"

"It's true!" Finnick bellowed.

"It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is," said a voice from the outside of the tent.

I turned and glared at Shane. "Leave."

"I need help! I've been with Michael, and Katniss, but now...now..."

The cannon boomed.

"Now Michael's killed her!"

"He didn't!" Finnick gasped. "Doesn't he know that this is on TV!?"

"Sh-she c-cut herself while we w-were r-r-running from M-Monica and Haymitch. I-I didn't r-realise they'd s-stopped until it was t-too late."

I wondered what they were getting at.

"She grazed her arm off of a tree, and he just teared her throat out."

I gasped, hearing a howl. "What is that?"

"Michael going crazy. And, speaking of, I'm going mad without blood. Any willing donors?" Myrnin asked.

Finnick and Sam looked at us expectantly.

"You're not drinking my blood!" Eve exploded.

I scoffed inwardly. "Yeah, guys, come chomp on my neck." Eve looked at me incredulously. "What? It sounds interesting!" These guys were bat-crap crazy, they hardly had real fangs or anything.

That's what I thought until Finnick lay me down on the floor and bit into my neck with said fangs.

It felt strange. You'd think it would be sore, but I just lay there, basking in the ecstasy of Finnick's bite. Considering I hadn't believed him about being a vampire, I was taking this very calmly. In fact, I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Finnick, stop!" I heard a voice yell.

That was the last thing I remembered.

"Claire?"

My eyelids fluttered open. I was alone with Finnick and Myrnin - I didn't know where Eve and Sam had gone. Suddenly, I saw something moving behind them. I tried to warn them, but the pain in my neck stopped any reflexes whatsoever. And so, the cannon boomed...

...three times.

Once for Eve, who was brought down quickly by a spear from Prim.

Once for Sam, who was attacked by Amelie.

And once for Myrnin, who was about to attack Shane. Peeta appeared and... I looked away. But I knew, when the cannon boomed, that it was him.

I ran towards Finnick, who was frozen with shock. "No, don't-" I could see the beginnings of a panic attack "-we need to go, run, come on! Finnick, please!"

He let me drag him away. "That was my twin brother."

"I know, sweetie, but we need to keep moving or you'll be next!"

He stopped moving. "Who cares!? Myrnin is gone!"

"I care! Don't you dare do this!" I grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. "Don't do this to me," I whispered, and dragged him away with me. We ran into the trees, panting with the speed we ran. After a long time of running, the cannon boomed again and we both froze.

It boomed three times, and suddenly, the names were shown in the air. Apart from the three we knew, Michael, Shane and Peeta had been killed.

"Damn! Who's left now?" I asked Finnick.

"You, Haymitch from Five, Prim and Amelie from Six, me, and Monica from Nine."

"Only six left."

"One of us could win."

"I'm not going to kill you if it comes down to just us. If you and I are the last ones here, you have to kill me," I demanded.

Finnick hugged me tightly. "I can't."

"Then I'll do it myself," I mumbled into his shoulder. "You are going home."

**CLAIRE: Meaghan can't come to the story right now, as she is currently crying.**

**ME: *sniffs* I'm sorry...:'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkk k! No funny little commentary today, just gonna get this up!**

Chapter 6

After our 'agreement', we attempted to set up a camp.

"Yay! Camping!" Finnick squealed enthusiastically.

"You're outdoorsy? Good boy! Now, climb that tree and help me up!"

He laughed. Within half an hour, we had strapped ourselves into the tree. Despite the second sleeping bag, I didn't want to sleep alone. Not tonight.

In the morning, I was woken up by the cannon booming.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed, shooting up and nearly falling. I looked down and saw the body of Monica underneath our tree.

"Thank God! I really hated her."

I saw Prim, Amelie and Haymitch walking around underneath us. At Finnick's words, they all looked up. Prim's eyes, so youthful, were filled with fear.

"Amelie, let me die." Her voice was broken and emotionless.

"I promised that you would win. Your sister would never forgive me."

They both looked up at us, then.

"Kill them, Haymitch," Amelie said, sounding bored.

"Kill us and we kill Prim," Finnick countered.

"And, that is my concern... I want her to win, but I'll be dead anyway!"

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me!" Amelie yelled, suddenly upset.

I slowly started unstrapping myself from the tree. "She loves Prim. Prior to the Games. Right, Amelie? And it's hard to know someone you love is going to die. Believe me, I know. You think that if Prim lives, you can die in peace. It will not help," I spoke louder, and started to lower myself from the tree, ignoring Finnick's protests. "I've been witness to people I love dying. I've been the _reason_ that people I love have died. Whether you keep her alive or not won't make your death any easier! Amelie," I lowered my voice again, speaking more to myself than anyone else, "I killed my best friend, I killed my boyfriend's sister."

"Your _boy-_" Finnick now knew about me and Cato.

"Cato's little sister was a year younger than him, my age. Her name was Sapphire, and she was my best friend. She was... She was so... Passionate about the Games. Honestly, she would have volunteered by the time she could have. I went to training with her, because I knew how much it meant to her. She was good with spears, but she was amazing with a bow and arrow. She was showing me how to use a bow, she stood too near the target and I hit her. Nobody noticed, because why would they? She was just a kid, right? Little baby Sapphire and her quiet little friend, Claire. Nobody cared about either of us except Cato."

And, as I had been speaking, I'd been silently getting an arrow strung, and nobody had noticed. I shot Prim, and the cannon boomed.

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
